


The Very Horrible, Terrible, Bad Day

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Luke Cage (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 11:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14104719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: you had a very bad day.





	The Very Horrible, Terrible, Bad Day

You were annoyed. You were stressed. Nothing went your way today. You woke up to your boyfriend already out of bed and at his job. Of course, he left you a cute little note on your bedside table, saying he’d call whenever he got the chance to go on his lunch break during his police route.

Then, you got out of bed, only to discover your dog had left a puddle of piss in the hallway. Of course, you stepped in it, not realising it was there until your sock became wet. Great! you’d thought to yourself in a shirt moment of fury.

Then the toaster wouldn’t work while you were trying to make toast. The circuit had a shortage in it. After the fiasco that was a poor attempt at breakfast, you finally managed to safely shower without incident. Then you realized you were running low on gas and you didn’t have enough to make it to work.

Public transport it was, then.

The bus smelled horribly. Then some nearly tripped as they walked down the aisle and almost fell into your lap.

Then, when you finally managed to get to your job, your boss demanded you rerun the newspaper from yesterday as there had been multiple mistakes and mishaps with the print.

You skipped lunch.

You nearly had an argument with a coworker about the layout of the article you were in the process of reshaping.

What else could possibly go wrong?

Luke never called you during his lunch break. Of course, you weren’t really expecting him to, the city was busy with crime lately. He was doing his job.

Then, the printer jammed and ink burst everywhere, getting on your clothes.

you were beginning to think the Devil was out for you.

After attempting to clean your shirt of any ink, you had given up. Your boss had finally given you some sort of human decency and allowed you to return home early

Then, the bus was late to arrive. You were starving and tired. All you wanted to do was curl up in bed and sleep for eternity. Once you were sitting on the bus, you pulled out your phone, attempting to text your boyfriend stating that you were on your way home, only to discover your phone had gotten damaged by ink.

What else could go wrong today?

You tripped walking off th bus and fell flat on your face, earning yourself a few scratches and bruises. You limped the few blocks home. Once you were back in your house, you made some warm tea and cuddled on your couch and begun to watch Netflix wilke your phone charged in the kitchen.

You didn’t shower. You didn’t move from the spot until you heard your boyfriend’s loud footsteps walking through the garage and into your home.

“Y/N?” he hollered out. His voice sounded in worry.

“In here, luke!” you answered back after swallowing your mouthful of tea.

Luke took one long look at your disheveled form and smiled tenderly, “Bad day huh? You look like you could use a good cuddle.”

“Please?” you pouted, reaching out to him and making grabbing motions in the air.

Smiling, he gently tied his boots from his feet and walked over to you, instantly pulling you closer to him on the couch.

He always made your bad days feel better, no matter the situations.


End file.
